Twilight Sky and Evening Moon
__notoc__ two E V I L early-settler sisters. 'Some notes (read these before adding categories)' * They are not ancients. Don't add the ancients category. * Do not add the Dark Forest or StarClan categories, because Evening Moon is in the In-Between. Twilight Sky= 'Appearance' Twilight Sky has long, pure black fur and gleaming emerald-green eyes that light up the darkness, and her body shape is medium-sized, with slightly pointed cheeks and large ears. Her nose is a dark pinkish color, similar to that of her ears. Twilight Sky's long, fluffy tail is held proudly and gracefully, and her eyes are always glinting with just a tinge of blue, just underneath the pupils. Twilight Sky holds herself upright and straight, and her words have a ferocity and command to them that causes all cats to obey her orders instantly. 'Personality' Twilight Sky has always been the proud and haughty sister. She believes that everything she says is true and that cats have no right to question her. She's also quite arrogant, thinking the best of herself at all times. Furthermore, Twilight Sky never has any hesitations when she and her sister do evil deeds. wip |-|Evening Moon= 'Appearance' 'Living' In many ways, Evening Moon looks exactly the same as Twilight Sky. Her fur is the same pitch-black color, her eyes are the same emerald-green, and her body shape is the same longhaired, medium-sized cat. However, a close observer may be able to spot some subtle differences between the sisters. Evening Moon's tail droops down heavily, and it fades to just a shade lighter at the tip, and if one looks quite close, they can spot a tiny little tint of violet in her irises. Evening Moon's posture is slumped, defeated, and sagging. Her fur droops down off of her frame and her sunken eyes never seem focused, even when she is staring straight at something. 'Dead' Because Evening Moon lives in the In-Between, a realm full of fog and mist that is the eternal residence of those who were not good enough for StarClan but not evil enough for the Dark Forest, she has no memory of her life and is sentenced to wander the gray hills forever. However, this suits her, because the actions she had taken during her lifetime were traumatizing her and driving her insane. In the In-Between, she can race through fog without anything troubling her, free from the presence of her evil sister. Because of this, in the In-Between, Evening Moon is much happier and holds herself proudly and strongly. Her eyes have a renewed emerald glow and she smiles more times in one day than she had in her entire life. 'Personality' 'Kithood and Early Apprenticeship' wip 'Late Apprenticeship and Warriorhood' Evening Moon, being the only sister with a conscience, will continually worry about whether she and Twilight Sky should really do the things they're doing and doubts that what her sister tells her is always true. She also has no self-pride, and sees herself as overweight and clumsy, not good for anything except villainy. Her voice comes slowly and quietly, when she speaks at all. wip 'In the In-Between' wip |-|History= 'Kithood' Twilight Sky and Evening Moon were born in the same litter to their mother Lightning Bird and father Night Haze of SkyClan. They lived in the times just after Skystar's death, so the leader then was called Sparrowstar. Sparrowstar had formerly been called Sparrow Fur, and she had been Skystar's deputy. From a young age, Twilight Sky was very precocious and never spent much time playing with her sister or the other kits. She spent her time with the apprentices and even sometimes the warriors, watching them as they went through their daily routine and observing what her life would be like as a warrior. Evening Moon was a very carefree kit, and also clever and creative, liking to make up new versions of games such as moss-ball. She had a special talent for turning even the most boring occupation into something fun and enjoyable. This trait made her highly likeable among the kits of the Clan, while Twilight Sky was seen as aloof, disdainful, and forever scowling—far too serious for a young four-moon-old kit. Therefore, Twilight Sky was ignored and teased behind her back, while Evening Moon was accepted and sometimes even revered for her intelligence and imagination. This suited them both—Twilight Sky liked independence and didn't care at all that she had no friends. Her parents worried for her mental health, but Twilight Sky seemed perfectly sane and even they were a little scared of their precocious daughter. Evening Moon was a very social kit and needed the company of others to survive. 'Apprenticehood' In time both sisters became apprentices. Twilight Sky was apprenticed to Finch Wing, a very quiet, nervous young tom with a tendency to stutter. Evening Moon was mentored by Tiny Leaf, a fierce little she-cat who had a secret ambition for all of her apprentices to become leader one day and therefore engaged them in rigorous training. In other words, the mentors were complete opposites of the apprentices. Sparrowstar had done this on purpose, hoping to balance out their personalities. It was an utter failure. Evening Moon had come home from her first day of training and started sobbing into her mother's shoulder, as Tiny Leaf had tried to get her to climb an extremely tall tree to hunt a bird. Evening Moon had only got about a fox-length off of the ground when she started shivering and crying from fright. Tiny Leaf hadn't seen this and had kept encouraging Evening Moon, sometimes with not-quite-accidentally discouraging comments. Finally, another warrior had seen sense, carried Evening Moon down the tree, and walked her back to camp. On the other paw, Twilight Sky was now fed up with her shy mentor and had crashed off into the forest on her own, crossing the ShadowClan border on purpose and coming back with a frog in her mouth. Sparrowstar was able to tell that she had not strayed over the border by accident, and sentenced the apprentice to a quarter-moon of cleaning the elders' den. Evening Moon was sent to the medicine den to get some herbs for shock, and Sparrowstar woke the sisters the next morning to tell them that their mentors had been switched. Twilight Sky was now the apprentice of Tiny Leaf, and Finch Wing was mentoring Evening Moon. That arrangement worked out a lot better. Finch Wing and Evening Moon became instant friends, and Evening Moon was able to learn much from his teachings, no matter how quiet his voice was. Twilight Sky prospered under Tiny Leaf's watchful eye, and surpassed the other apprentices only a moon after the change of mentors. Of course, this made the apprentices hate Twilight Sky even more. Twilight Sky didn't mind, but Evening Moon didn't know what to think of it. She loved her sister, but she couldn't deny the fact that Twilight Sky was maybe a little too independent, a little too rebellious, to be a loyal warrior of SkyClan. Despite this, she grew more and more anxious about her sister's lack of popularity with the other apprentices. One day she confronted her about it, behind the apprentices' den at night when no one was around to hear them. ✦ ✦ ✦ "I'm worried for you," Evening Moon said for what must have been the fifth time. "The other apprentices think you're unkind and bossy, but you're not. You're making them think you're not like them, but you are." "I don't need the friendship of the other apprentices," Twilight Sky said. "I'm planning to forge my own path in life, and that path doesn't include tagging along on other cats' journeys, or being influenced by them." "Warriors always need the support of Clanmates," Evening Moon argued. "No matter how independent they are. Cooperation and collaboration are a part of their lives." "Well, maybe I'm not planning to become a warrior!" Twilight Sky snapped. Silence for a moment. "What do you mean?" Evening Moon asked, staring at her sister. "You aren't thinking of becoming a medicine cat!" Twilight Sky scoffed. "Weaklings! All they do is heal. Warriors wouldn't need their silly herbs if they just fought harder. But that's not the point of what I said. You'll see what I mean, tomorrow, if you do what I say." "And what is that?" Twilight Sky's voice became low and urgent. "Tomorrow, as Thrush Chaser is getting his morning breakfast, tell him that you saw Dusk Branch and Flying Goose by the stream together last night. Say that you were on a midnight walk or something, I don't care. Just tell him." ✦ ✦ ✦ Evening Moon was confused, of course, but she agreed anyway, and the next morning did exactly as Twilight Sky had said. When Thrush Chaser heard her words, his expression became shocked and distressed, as if he had been betrayed, Evening Moon thought. He then rushed out of camp. She learned later that the words she had said to Thrush Chaser had been completely false. The night before last, Dusk Branch and Flying Goose had been snoozing in their nests, just like her, Thrush Chaser, and all the other apprentices. Which made those words the first lie she had told in her life. She also learned that the reason Thrush Chaser had been so unhappy was that he had a crush on Dusk Branch. Telling him that Flying Goose had been with her had led him to believe that Dusk Branch actually liked Flying Goose instead of him. Obviously, this had upset him. Naturally, Evening Moon felt terrible about it, and was going to apologize to him, but Twilight Sky stopped her and told her not to. Evening Moon was confused again, but in the end decided to trust her sister, as she was still slightly naïve and believed Twilight Sky could do no wrong. Eventually, that trust would ruin her life. Evening Moon soon forgot about the entire affair with Thrush Chaser and went on with her life. She did well in training, and her mentor was happy with her progress, even if she wasn't anywhere near Twilight Sky's level yet. She spent a lot of time with her mother Lightning Bird still, though Twilight Sky frowned upon the close relationship between the she-cats. "We're apprentices now," she would often hiss to her sister. "We're supposed to be independent." Evening Moon ignored these words just as Twilight Sky ignored Evening Moon's pleas for the former to be more social. ✦ ✦ ✦ One day when a brisk leaf-fall wind was just beginning to chill the air, Twilight Sky came to Evening Moon's nest in the apprentices' den. "Tomorrow, I'm not going to be here for training," she said. "I have a job to do for Sparrowstar, she's already told Tiny Leaf that I'll be gone. But our parents don't know, and Night Haze is supposed to help me with part of it. I'm only an apprentice, you know, and Sparrowstar wants a warrior to be watching. Anyway, when the sun has just reached the height of that tree—" she pointed with her tail to a tall oak tree behind the camp— "tell him to meet me at the oak grove, south of the stream." "The oak grove, south of the stream," Evening Moon repeated, expression innocent and trusting. "I'll tell him, Twilight Sky, don't worry." She smiled at her sister. Twilight Sky smiled back. ✦ ✦ ✦ The next day, Twilight Sky came back from her mysterious duty alone, saying that Night Haze had gone hunting by himself after they were done with their job. This was nothing unusual— Night Haze was known for being a solitary cat, except for when he spent time with Lightning Bird. But when he didn't return before sunhigh, cats started to get worried. Sparrowstar sent out a search patrol, which returned defeated. "No trace of him at all," the patrol leader reported. More cats were sent out, and their number was increased when night began to fall and Night Haze was nowhere to be seen or scented. Over the next few days, the patrols swelled, then ceased as the Clan began losing hope. Lightning Bird, usually so strong and practical, was seen in floods of tears after she herself had scoured the forest for hours, and the third night after Night Haze's disappearance, was found dead in her nest. Rumors of suicide flew around the camp, and Evening Moon was devastated. She cried into her mother's pelt for far longer than Twilight Sky spent with her. No one forced her to stop, knowing her closeness with Lightning Bird. Only Twilight Sky and Tiny Leaf turned their backs on Evening Moon's so-called "weakness." ✦ ✦ ✦ Evening Moon spent the next few days hardly talking to anyone, crying in corners after she came back from subdued leaf-bare hunts. Even when a mouse was right in front of her, she could barely raise a paw to catch it. The warriors of SkyClan, especially her mentor Finch Wing, began to worry about her mental health. Twilight Sky was the complete opposite. Her training was going better than ever, and even Tiny Leaf couldn't find any fault with her, which was very unusual. She bragged all the time to the whole camp that her apprentice was going to become the youngest deputy SkyClan had ever had. This, of course, decreased her popularity with the other apprentices even more. And, of course, Twilight Sky didn't care. If anything, she was proud of their unfriendliness. "If you're ever going to be a great warrior, you have to learn not to rely on other cats' help," Tiny Leaf would often tell her. And Twilight Sky would respond, "Assistance only brings me down." Tiny Leaf would nod, and start drilling Twilight Sky on her next hunting technique or battle move. Under her teaching, Twilight Sky rose to the level of a senior warrior, and Sparrowstar finally had to give in to Tiny Leaf's endless requests: Twilight Sky would be made a warrior early. By now, the other apprentices of SkyClan pretty much hated Twilight Sky, and were beginning to dislike Evening Moon a little too, for her continued support of her arrogant sister. They began to avoid interacting with her, at first just when Twilight Sky was nearby, and then later started to ignore her all the time, even when she was directly talking to them. Evening Moon was deeply hurt by this, sending her further into distress, and Twilight Sky took advantage of her sensitivity to lead her further into deception. ✦ ✦ ✦ "You must tell them," Twilight Sky said one day, about a moon after she had become a warrior, "that they have to talk to you, or there will be consequences. Say you have StarClan on your side. Spirits will curse them if they don't treat you well." "But they won't." "How do you know that?" Twilight Sky turned and walked away, leaving Evening Moon staring after her sister, wondering what she was capable of. ✦ ✦ ✦ A little voice in her head was nagging her. Had been all day. Is Twilight Sky really a good sister like you think she is? Why does she keep telling you what to do? Evening Moon squashed those thoughts down like dirt beneath her paws. Twilight Sky loves me and only wants me to have companions, she told herself, trying to push away the fact that Twilight Sky hadn't even wanted friendships for herself. Earlier in the day, she had told the apprentices what Twilight Sky had said to tell them—that if they mistreated her StarClan would curse them. They had looked at her with wide-eyed expressions of shock and fear, not daring to look away. One apprentice, Thrush Chaser—the first cat that Evening Moon had lied to—had walked up to her, and his eyes seemed gentler than most. "I'll be your friend, Evening Moon," he had said, and Evening Moon, her heart glowing a little, had thought his words might even be genuine. The rest of the apprentices had chorused after him, "I'll be your friend." Echoing him. This time she knew that it was not genuine. She had nodded, trying to be kind, and then walked away, out of camp and into the forest. Now, looking back on her actions, guilt was screwing its way into her stomach. She had forced them to become her friends. Some of them would probably have listened to her if she had just asked them for their friendship back. But Twilight Sky's threat—no, her threat—had convinced them so quickly. But that doesn't mean it was right. Evening Moon shook her head, trying to drive away the little voice again. Twilight Sky used the best method she could think of to get my friends back. Best doesn't always mean easiest. Evening Moon made a disgruntled sound. Why was she having a conversation with herself in her head? Shouldn't she know which was the right answer? She was supposed to be in charge of her brain, which should mean that she controlled all little voices. She poked the voice. Hey, stop messing with my mind. I'm in control. But is it really you that's speaking? Evening Moon stopped. Was it? Twilight Sky had influenced her and prodded her mind into a shape, just like she was trying to do with the voice. Were threats and lies really the way to deal with problems? She stumbled over a tree root and looked up at the darkening sky. It was almost evening—she'd been gone for the whole day. Everyone must be worrying about me, she thought, quickly turning to retrace her steps back to camp. Twilight Sky won't be, the little voice said again. Oh, be quiet, she thought. I'm tired and I'll deal with you in the morning. Amazingly, the voice shut up. She was able to weave her way through the trees back to camp and collapse in her nest in the apprentices' den, for once happy that Twilight Sky wasn't there to confuse her. I can find my own way tonight, just like Twilight Sky's been doing all her life. ✦ ✦ ✦ The next day Finch Wing and the other mentors announced that all of the oldest apprentices—Evening Moon, Thrush Chaser, Dusk Branch, Flying Goose, and Dusk Branch's sister Fire Blossom—would be made warriors that afternoon if they passed their assessments, which they would have that day. Evening Moon shared the news with Twilight Sky, but Twilight Sky didn't seem that interested, only vaguely promising to cheer her sister's name first at the ceremony. Evening Moon was too excited to notice her sister's lack of enthusiasm. During the assessment, Twilight Sky slipped away into the corner of the woods where Dusk Branch was hunting. She found the apprentice quickly, concealed herself behind a few bushes, and sniffed the air. No scent of Dusk Branch's mentor, Misty Spring, or any other warriors; even if they had masked their scent—and why would they, really?—Twilight Sky's nose would have smelled them. She had practiced for this day. She stepped out from behind the bushes, intentionally rustling a few leaves to catch Dusk Branch's attention. The she-cat turned, eyes narrowing in confusion as she spotted Twilight Sky. "Er, hello, Twilight Sky!" she meowed, trying to sound cheerful. "What are you doing here?" "I have an urgent message from Misty Spring," Twilight Sky said, breathing heavily as if she had just finished a long, speedy run. "There's a dog loose in the forest, and she said all the apprentices have to come back from their assessments immediately, because your mentors don't want you running into the dog alone. Everyone has to go to the stream by the oak trees, because the dog's been spotted near camp and if you tried to go back there the dog might attack you." "Really?" Dusk Branch said, eyes widened. "Well, I guess I'll go there then. Thanks for telling me, Twilight Sky." She picked up the finch lying at her feet and trotted off into the forest. As soon as the she-cat was out of sight, Twilight Sky's mouth turned down into a frown. That had been too easy. Dusk Branch was smart, she must have noticed the flaws in what Twilight Sky had said, flaws that Twilight Sky had tried her best to cover up but were still discernible by intelligent cats. Had Dusk Branch really not seen them? 'Trivia' *Through working on these sisters I learned that dawn is NOT the same as sunrise. Dawn is the very first time you can see sunlight in the sky. Sunrise is when the actual top of the sun peeks above the horizon. 'Gallery' 15_Jan_2020_em-ddref.png|Evening Moon's Doll Divine ref 15_Jan_2020_ts-ddref.png|Twilight Sky's Doll Divine ref {| Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:SkyClan Cats Category:Evil Category:She-Cats Category:Characters